Humagons-Times Collide: Episode 59
( Two fire blast collide and burst into a wall of flames ) C22) Final Flash (Haos)! ( Extremis Helios changes to Haos, then spreads his arms out. Once enough energy is gathered, he puts his palms together and screams the ability name at the top of his lungs and fires a massive energy wave. Takes a long time to charge ) ( Extremis turns to Haos and spreads his arms out ) ' '( Extremis charges his energy ) ( Roxanoid comes through the flaming wall of fires, with a bright red aura and flying with his foot out ) ' '( With a quick reaction, Extremis catches Roxanoid's feet ) ' '''Extremis Helios) I'M BUFF, WEAKLING! *Throws Roxanoid into the air* ' 'C22) Ability Activate! Laser Precision (Haos)! ( Extremis Helios changes to haos and conjure a bow made of light ) ' '''Nintendo) *Same time as C22* Ability Activate! Comet Drop! ( Flareburst Roxanoid turns into a comet and falls towards the opponent ) ( Extremis conjures a bow of light ) ' '( Roxanoid falls, with an angle towards Extremis ) ( Extremis fires a light arrow ) ' '( Roxanoid's body and velocity takes the arrow out ) ''' '''C22) Ability Activate! Sun Spot (Pyrus)! ( After changing to Pyrus, Extremis Helios creates a bubble like shield around himself ) ( However, instead of using the ability, Extremis catches Roxanoid, in a squat position ) Extremis Helios) *Raises* 1 *Lowers* 1.5 *Raises* 2 *Lowers* Nintendo) *Whispers* Ultimate Ability Activate! Burncore Destruction! ( Flareburst Roxanoid makes a huge explosion that always hits the opponent, no matter what) ' '''Extremis Helios) *Raises most of the way* 2 and thr-' '''( Roxanoid rolls out of Extremis' grip, in front and back to Extremis ) ( Extremis grabs Roxanoid's tail ) ' '''Extremis Helios) HEY, WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING! *Pulls Roxanoid back into his grip* ' '( Extremis goes back to squating ) ' '''Extremis Helios) *Lowers* .0005 *Raises* 9001 ( Roxanoid rolls out of Extremis' grip, behind Extremis ) ''' '''Extremis Helios) *Lowers* 9999.99 *Raises* He got lighter...Really light... Flareburst Roxanoid) Agreed! Extremis Helios) BUFFNESS RUL-''' '''BOOM! ( An explosion happens ) ( Roxanoid moonwalks out of the smoke ) Nintendo) Ability Activate! Flarrious Canneam! ( Flareburst Roxanoid releases a flare beam, from each of his two shoulder cannons ) ( Roxanoid releases two flare beams, while moonwalking ) ' '( The flames enter the smoke and disburse with ) ( Extremis comes out of a shadow, behind Roxanoid ) ''' '''C22) Ultimate Ability Activate! Ragnarok Buster (Pyrus Darkus)! ( Extremis Helios traps his opponent in his wings then release an intense blast of pyrus energy from his chest core ) ( Extremis' wings close on Roxanoid, before he could react ) ''' '''Nintendo) Ability Activate! Warm Up Pain! ( Flareburst Roxanoid gains an aura, that transfers any damage to the opponent ) ( Extremis charges energy into his chest core ) ' '( Roxanoid jumps ) ' '( Extremis powers Roxanoid back onto the ground ) ' '( Roxanoid jumps again ) ' '( Extremis raises a few inches off the ground, but powers Roxanoid down again ) ' '( Roxanoid gains a red aura ) ' '( Extremis releases an intense blast of pyrus energy ) ' '( The blast hits Roxanoid, but all the damage reflects to Extremis ) ' '( Roxanoid moves his arms up and breaks free from Extremis' wings grip ) ' '( Roxanoid turns towards Extremis ) ''' '''Flareburst Roxanoid) Watch this *Moonwalks away from Extremis* This is how you moon walk! Extremis Helios) NO! *Also moonwalks* ' '''Nintendo) Ultimate Ability Activate! Burncore Destruction! ( Flareburst Roxanoid makes a huge explosion that always hits the opponent, no matter what ) ' '''Flareburst Roxanoid) *Staring at Extremis* NO, NO, NO! YOU SUCK AT IT, EXTREMIS! C22) Ulti- ' '''BOOM, BOOM, BOOM! ' '''( Rapid explosions set off ) Humagons-Times Collide: Episode 60 Humagons-Times Collide: Episode 59 was...? Interesting Boring Funny Awesome Awful Surprising Depressing Long Short Others + Others - Category:Humagons-Times Collide Category:Nintendocan Category:C22Helios Category:Extremis Helios Category:FlareBurst Roxanoid